Color everywhere
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: A few musings of Dallas Winston and a realization


Growing up the way he did, never left Dally with much hope that there was any good in this world at all. Getting arrested at age 10 and things just went down hill from there. His mom never really did want him so she booked it out of there as soon as she could, leaving him with a father that didn't give a hang either. A father that also liked to try and take a belt to him, so he grew up cold, heartless, unfeeling. Then there was the string of girls that he tried to love, but they all fucked him over in one way or another. When he found the gang, for the first time ever he felt half way loved, but by that point his emotions were at their wits end. The older members of their gang accepted Dally like a step brother, while Johnny looked up to him, something he never deserved.

The youngest member of the gang was the one that always confounded him the most though. Barely being a teen and losing both your parents then being brought up by your brother and not being able to get in trouble or the state would take you away. Being on the lowest rung of the ladder and being called a greaser and getting jumped, with not much of a chance of anything getting better. Being treated like shit just because of your status in life and he isn't bitter about it. He looks at the world and tries to find the good in it, he has an unmatched imagination for any social status. He likes reading instead of watching TV, playing football or much of anything. Ponyboy sits and watches sunsets and somehow finds beauty in it, the sky is the sky.

Dally shook his head as he headed to the Curtis house late on a Saturday afternoon, to ask Pony something that would make him sound like a pansy. Getting to where he was heading, he walked in to see Soda sprawled on the couch and Darry in his chair reading the paper.

"Hey Dal, how's it going?" Soda said, looking up.

"Not a lot, is the kid here?"

"Yea, he's in his room finishing up his homework," Darry said.

That was another thing, he always did his homework. Dally remembered being in school and hating the stuff, Pony always did it and got straight A's to boot.

"Why?" Darry asked, since Soda was already back into what he was watching on TV.

"I was wondering if he would like to go out for a few hours," Dally said, shrugging.

"If he says yea, go ahead, it's Saturday," Darry said, going back to his paper.

Dally nodded and walked through the little hall way to Pony and Soda's room, where the door was open. Peeking in, Pony was sitting at his desk, with a rather large paperback book in his hands.

"Knock knock," Dally said, walking in and shutting the door behind him.

Pony looked up and lowered the book. "Hey Dal, what's up?"

"Not a lot, could you do me a favor? And if you tell anyone I'll kill you,"

Pony got an odd look on his face, but nodded none the less.

"Will you show me a sunset?"

Pony's eyes widened lightly and he tilted his head, for whatever he was thinking that the older male was going to ask; that wasn't it.

"What?" Dally asked.

"Why do you want me to show you one, it's not like you can't watch one any night,"

"Because I have tried to look and I guess I'm just not looking in the right place, so will you?"

"If Darry say's its ok,"

"He already did, now come on,"

Pony got up and grabbed his shoes and slipped them on then his jacket and motioned to the door. "After you,"

After Pony said bye to his two brothers, Pony lead him to a little hill that he had found that wasn't to far away. Just as they got settled, the sun was just starting to sink below the horizon.

"Ok, so what am I looking for?" Dally asked.

Pony fought the urge to roll his eyes and pointed to the setting sun. "Just take in the colors, the warmth the sun is giving off, the peace and quiet,"

Dally nodded and watched what Pony was telling him to and it felt like he was looking at the sun for the first time. The sky had deepened to a dark orange that had streaks of red and purple moving through it. The clouds were turning almost the same color just a little bit darker along the edges. Once the sun was fully down and the chill of the night started moving over them, Dally stood up.

"Wow," He said, putting his hand out for Pony to grab.

Pony grabbed his hand and hoisted himself up. "So you finally saw what you were supposed to?"

"That really was nice looking, but like I said, you tell anyone and you are dead,"

"I won't tell anyone Dally, I promise,"

And for the first time in a long time, he believed a promise that was made to him.

After Dally took Ponyboy back home, he went off to Buck's to sleep on all the thoughts that were now buzzing around his head.

"God Damn it," Dally wheezed, trying to breath through the pain in his stomach.

It was the next morning and Dally had been walking around when he was grabbed into an ally way by a sneaky Soc. He would have been able to take him no problem but when he grabbed him, he knocked his head right into a wall, dazing him. The Soc had gotten him to the ground and got a few really good kicks to his stomach and slammed his right arm into the ground, cutting it up. He had been about ready to kick again, when Dally grabbed his leg, knocking him off balance, then kicking the shit out of him.

Blood was dripping down his arm and the left side of his face as he continued his trek to the nearest house, which was the Curtis's. Stumbling through the gate, he made his way up the stairs and into the shade of the house.

"Dally, what happened?" Pony asked, jumping up and moving over to the male just as he swayed.

Pony grabbed him lightly and helped him over to the couch where he laid him down, with his head on a pillow that Pony had been using. Pony got up and there was the sound of a few cabinets opening and closing then he was back.

"Here," He said lightly, holding out two aspirins.

Dally took them and popped them in his mouth, then swallowed them with the glass of water Pony had. Putting the glass on the table, Pony grabbed the wet wash cloth he had and started wiping the blood off of Dally's head. The blond male hissed a few times, but let Pony wipe all the blood off. Then he moved to his arm which was bleeding rather badly. Once he had gotten all the old blood off of it, he put some medicine on the cuts and wrapped his arm in gauze.

"You don't have to do this you know, it's not like it's the worst I've ever gotten,"

"That's not the point," His eyes showed a lot of worry. "I couldn't just leave you like you were, damn it,"

The cut of Dally's head was starting to bleed again, so he leaned over Dally to press the wash cloth to it again. Dally looked up at Pony's close proximity, studying the other male, wondering where he got to care so much. Reaching up he pushed a strand of Pony's hair that had fallen, since his hair was ungreased today, back behind his ear. The younger male looked at him for a second, the panic in his eyes turning into confusion.

"Why are you so nice to everyone, its not like half of us deserve it," Dally asked, his hand resting on Pony's neck, his thumb brushing the skin of his jaw.

"There is good in everyone Dally and if I don't care, who will?"

Dally considered this for a few moments, as Pony continued trying to stop the blood that was still coming out of his head. Most people were complete shit, there was no way any Soc had good in them. His thumb was still brushing the younger males jaw bone, while he was thinking and Pony didn't seem to mind.

"Some good in all of us huh?" Dally said, scoffing just a tiny bit.

"Most peoples good only comes out to certain people, others comes out to everyone," Pony said, grabbing the medicine and putting it on Dally's head.

"You are the only person I have ever seen besides your mom that cared for everyone,"

Pony smiled a little sadly. "I guess that's where I got it from," His eyes, were shining a little bit.

Dally looked at him in a different light and almost felt like smacking himself for what he was thinking. Pony was everything that a male looked for in a girl, caring, sweet, good at tons of things, not bad looking either.

"You should have been a girl," Dally mumbled.

Pony looked at him, cocking his eyebrow a little. "How hard did you get hit in the head?"

Dally thought about it a few more moments then slid his hand to the back of Pony's head and pulled him forward. Pony made a small muted noise in his throat as their lips touched, but just pushed his lips into Dally's.

The blond male smiled lightly and ran his fingers into Pony's hair as they kissed. Pony slipped his hand down onto Dally's side, making said male hiss in pain. The younger teen pulled back, looking worriedly at Dally.

"What did I do?" His eyes were wide.

"Just have to be a little careful with my stomach," Dally said, getting his breathing back in order.

Pony tugged lightly at the bottom of Dally's shirt and the male took it off, tossing it to the side. The younger male's eyes widened and he frowned at all the bruises that marked Dally's stomach and sides.

"Hey, it looks worse than it is ok?" Dally said, turning Pony's face to face him.

"If you say so," Pony said lightly.

"I do, now get back here," Dally commanded lightly.

Pony smiled a little and moved back to press his lips against Dally's. The blond male smiled and pulled him close.

Sure he still didn't believe there was good in everyone and that there was a lot wrong in the world. When Ponyboy's lips were pressed against his, he could see the silver lining that everyone was always talking about.

~*~*~*~*~Authors Notes~*~*~*~*~

Well here is another one coming at cha, ^^.

It was inspired by the song "Color everywhere" by Deana Carter

I hope its not that bad ^^


End file.
